


Jelly

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Parent Sam Winchester, Cravings, Fluff, Gen, Parent Sam Winchester, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When the doctor mentioned you could have weird cravings sometimes due to the pregnancy, this wasn’t exactly what Sam expected.





	Jelly

Sam rubbed his eyes, feeling the need to sleep in his body and yawning.

_Here we go again._

He walked through the corridors to find where you were humming a song. It was past three in the morning and you weren’t in the bed, which prompted him to look for you. He wasn’t surprised, it was expected for you in this phase.

“Y/N,” he said as he entered the kitchen, noticing you standing before the oven mixing something in a deep pan. “What are you doing?”

When the doctor mentioned you could have weird cravings  _sometimes_ due to the pregnancy, this wasn’t what the thought.

“I’m making jelly,” you rolled your eyes. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“At 3 a.m.?” he rubbed his right eye. “Can’t you do that in the morning? Let’s go to bed.”

You rolled your eyes before looking away from him, his shirt covering the start of your thighs, the bump very clear in your figure.

With the size of the baby, he could never deny they were his kid.

“But I want jelly,” you whined.

Jelly. Tons of jelly in every single flavour he could imagine, that’s what you asked him every single day.

Sam sighed.

“There is jelly in the fridge, I made a bunch before going to bed.”

Sam could have sworn your eyes sparkled when you rushed to the big fridge, taking a big cup and just deepening your spoon in its content, moaning in pleasure.

“I fucking love you,” you groaned while he put the liquid into new cups.

“Of course you do,” he rolled his eyes, filling a glass with water while you devoured the dessert.

‘ _At least it’s not junk food.’_ he reminded himself. He had a feeling that anyone who got pregnant by  _Dean_ would be consuming burger and fries like crazy.

When you were done and satisfied, he quickly moved the two of you back to your bedroom, hoping he could just go back to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around you as soon as you lied on the bed, moving so you could rest your chin on his shoulder and caress your back.

“Sam,” you called in a mutter.

“Uh?”

“Do you think we can have a minifridge here in the room?”

He took a long breath, closing his eyes.

“And why would we?” he used a single finger to play with your hair.

“I wand more jelly.”


End file.
